warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Dawn.
'A New Dawn' Please don't take credit for my work! This is story is about a SnowClan kit, whos father is a loner and mother is a SnowClan, warrior who is trying to fit in and earn her place into the Clan..[[Dawnleaf|'Dawnleaf.']][[User talk:Dawnleaf|'Deputy of SnowClan']] 03:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Allegiances SnowClan: Leader: Russetstar -A grey tom with black flecks Deputy: Hazelfoot - A dark Brown tom Warrior: Nightwind - A white tom with a pale brown muzzle and tail tip Apprentice Dawnpaw - A beautiful tortieshell and white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Warrior: Foxtail -A ginger tom with white paws, and chest. Warrior: Poppybreeze - A blueish grey she cat Apprentice: Duskpaw - A light brown tom. Warrior: Clovertail -A brown and white she-cat. Apprentice: Cherrypaw- A creamy striped she-cat with amber eyes. Warrior: Jaggedclaw - A very dark brown tabby tom. Warrior: Icepool - A white she-cat with grey stripes and one brown paw. Queen: Featherheart- A grey and white shecat Queen: Nightflower -A black shecat mother of (Frostkit, and Frogkit) Queen: Owleyes- A tortishell she-cat. Elder: Thumblefoot- A black tom with a twisted paw Elder: Thunderwing - A very ginger she-cat Medicine Cat: Dapplepelt - A beautiful white she-cat with black spots. Medince Cat Apprentice: Hawkpaw - A black she-cat. HilClan Ripplestar: A brown she cat with stripes. Deputy : Cedarstar - A brown and white tom. Warrior: Eagleclaw - A brown tom with a white face resembling a eagle. Warrior Roseface - A pinkish orange she cat Apprentice: Beaverpaw - a brown tom Warrior: Redleaf - A dark grey tom with a ginger paw Apprentice: Pigeonpaw - a grey shecat with a white underbelly Warrior: Stormwhisker - A mottled grey tom Appentice: Webpaw - a black shecat. Queen: Gingerfur - A dark ginger she-cat Elder: Pantherclaw - A dark grey tom with darker grey flecks. Elder: Ravenwing - A black she cat with white paws, and chest Medicine Cat- Weedfrost - A tortishell and white she cat with a white tail. DuskClan Leader: Barestar - A black tom with a hairless ear. Deputy: Lionstripe- A orange tom with white paws, and chest and tail tip. Warrior: Morningsun - A pale grey shecat Apprentice: Fluffypaw - A whiteshe cat Warrior: Yellowwing - A very pale cream shecat Warrior: Lilyheart - A black shecat with a white chest. Apprentice: Goosepaw - a grey tabby tom with white splocthes. Queen: Littlefang - A white shecat with black spots Queen: Owlflight - A black she-cat (Mother of Tinykit, Toadkit, Falconkit, Snagglekit) Elder: Crackedtooth - A dark grey tom with many battle scars and 2 cracked teeth. Medicine Cat: Raincloud - A light greyish blue shecat with green eyes. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Streampaw - A creamy tabby shecat SilentClan Leader: Brightstar- A sandy coloured shecat with dark blue eyes. Deputy: Thicketclaw - a Black tom Warrior: Waspflower - A brown tabby shecat Apprentice: Meadowpaw - A tortishell she-cat Warrior: Salmonfang - A light grey tom Apprentice: Flowerpaw - A white she cat with a ginger spot around her eye. Warrior: Bluefrost - A dark grey she cat Queen: Deerheart - A sandy tabby with grey eyes. (Mother of Skunkkit and Brightkit) Elder: Otterclaw - A black and white tom Elder: Whiskerstream - A dark brown tabby shecat Medicine Cat: Berryfall - A dark tortishell tom. Protolodge (Or whatever its called!!) “You really think we have the one, Snow? A strange she-cat meowed. “Oh, yes,” “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.” A white tom beckoned forward “Do you think its time?” The she-cat asked. “Not yet, Nightfeather. We need to give it some time.” The tom meowed as if he was not sure what he was talking about. “Yes. Tell me when the time is ready Snow,” The she-cat agreed. "Of course, you are a trusted Medicine Cat of MoonClan." The tom purred. Chapter 1: The begining. Dawnkit blinked her self awake. I keep having the same dreams, over and over again, she thought. What could they possibly mean? Without asking her self anymore questions she heaved her self up and padded over to the dens entrance, her long flowy tortoiseshell pelt glistening in the sunshine. She scanned the outside of the nursery den looking for her mother. She spotted her mother, talking to one of the clan’s elders, Thunderwing. The old orange tom was usually vey cranky, but today he seemed pretty calm. “But…” She heard her mother’s soft voice arguing with Thunderwing. “No! She does not belong here Icepool…she’s not even clanborn!” He heard Thunderwing hiss. He casted a frustrated glance at Dawnkit before he stalked off into the Elders den. What have I done to disserve that look Thunderwing gave me? Dawnkit muttered to her self. Nothing. '' ''Icepool padded up to Dawnkit, and touched noses with her daughter.. “What was that all about?” Dawnkit asked curiously. “Ohh, umm nothing…” Her mother meowed trying to change the subject she asked “How ‘bout you go back to sleep, it’s still very early for a kit like you to be up.” “Ok,” Dawnkit yawned. Her mother gave her a vigorous cleaning before she curled up beside her, and fell asleep. “I’m not even tired...” Dawkit quietly muttered to herself, before she dozed off. ********* “Dawnkit!” Cherrykit called out “Come out where I can see you!!” “No, come and find me!” Dawnkit cried. She was hiding behind a rock, while Cherrykit, was looking for her. She spotted her sister’s ginger bushy tail from beneath the ferns. There you are. Dawnkit pounced onto her back and bit down hard on her sister neck. “Owch!” Cherrykit squealed. “That hurt!” “Sorry Cherrykit,” Dawnkit apologized. “Its ok. Never mind that, look there’s something going outside of the den!” Dawnkit peered out of the nursery, her sister was right something was going on out there. “Let’s go take a look Cherrykit!” Dawnkit suggested. “No, we will be disobeying Icepool” Cherrykit argued. “Fine. You stay here I’m going to see what’s happening,” Dawnkit meowed. “Fine.” Dawnkit padded over to the thick bush of ferns and crouched down so no cat could see her. The dawn patrol was returning, there faces look sullen. Hazelfoot, the Clans deputy padded up to Russetstar, the Clans leader. “I have bad news to report Russetstar,” “Go on.” Russetstar said. “We ran into a badger by the great oak…” “Foxtail, thought he could take it on all by himself,” Hazelfoot shifted his paws uneasily. “Russetstar, he died saving his apprentice, Duskpaw.” Russetstar stood there not knowing what to say. Foxtail was his best friend. “He was a brave warrior, always has been. His Clan will honor him.” Russetstar spoke. Poor Russetstar, Dawnkit thought. “We will sit vigil for him tonight.” Russetstar choked. “Shall I go tell the elders?” Hazelfoot suggested. “That would be great, thanks.” Hazelfoot rushed to the Elders den. Russetstar leaped up to Highrock. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock . It is time for us to say goodbye to a noble warrior. He went on. “Foxtail died from a badger today to save his apprentice, Duskpaw” Gasps of shock rose among the group of cats. “He’s not dead. He can’t be!” Poppybreeze cried. She was his mate. Russetstar flicked his tail to silence her. “I’m Sorry Poppybreeze, he’s with Starclan now.” “Tonight we will sit vigil for Foxtail.” Russetstar continued. “Thunderwing, Graystorm, Duskpaw, you will bury Foxtail.” All three cats bowed their heads, tails drooped. Russetstar bowed his head and bounded away to his den. Thunderwing, Graystorm, and Duskpaw walked over to Foxtail’s motionless body. “Hey! What’s a kit doing here?” It was Silverpaw who spoke Oh no I’ve been spotted! Dawnkit flung herself from her hiding spot and quickly rushed over to the nursery. “Silverpaw, the kits are sleeping they wouldn’t be out here.” Icepool meowed. Dawnkit let out a relieved sigh. “Well whats going on Dawnkit?” Dawnkit turned around to see Cherrykit speaking to her. “Foxtail has died.” “Oh.” Cherrykit’s eyes suddenly turned dule, and her tail drooped. She had always admired the young warrior. "I was hoping he would have been my mentor when I was old enough to become apprenticed." Chapter 2: Happy time! (Lol such a random title I know XD) Cherrykit, Dawnkit!” Icepool meowed excitedly. Cherrykit and Dawnkit sprang to there paws and bounded over to their mother. “The day has come for you two, to become apprentices.” Icepool purred The kits eyes sparkled with delight. “Wow…I never thought it would be so soon!” Cherrykit purred. “I hope Nightwind become my mentor-“ Dawnkit was interrupted by Russetstar yowl. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here under the Highrock. It is time to welcome new apprentices!” Russetstar said ecstatic. “Its time.” Icepool whispered. Dawnkit and Cherrykit sped off to gather beneath the Highrock. All the other warriors, elders, and apprentices gathered. “Cherrykit” Russetstar meowed. Cherrykit padded to the middle of the group of cats. “From this day, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Cherrypaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior.” Russetstar turned to Clovertail. “Clovertail you will be mentor to this apprentice, you are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you pass this knowledge to your new apprentice.” Clovertail padded over to Cherrypaw and touched noses with her. The clan especially Icepool, cheered out Cherrypaw’s new name out loud. “We still have one more apprentice to name.” Russetstar meowed. “Dawnkit.” This was it! Dawnkit nervously leaped into the center of the cats. Everyone’s staring at me! “From this day, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Dawnpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you in the ways of the warrior code.” He heard Icepool purr from within the crowd. She was obviously very proud of her daughters becoming warrior apprentices. “Nightwind, you will be mentor to this apprentice, you are a very determined and loyal warrior, I hope you pass your knowledge to your newly appointed apprentice.” He finished Dawnpaw stepped forward to touch noses with Nightwind's brown muzzle. She breathed in his scent. I got the best mentor, I just know it. ''All the cats called out her new name. “Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!” “Want to practice some battle moves?” Clovertail asked. “Already!? Sure ya!” Cherrypaw squeaked excitedly. “Can we go with them?” Dawnpaw asked. “No, l want to show you SnowClans territory first,” Nightwind decided. Dawnpaw sighed, “Ok” “Ok, lets go!” Nightwind flicked his tail from side to side. “Try to catch me!” Dawnpaw meowed as she dashed off into the thick trees. Nightwind purred in amusement, and bounded off to catch up with his apprentice. Dawnpaw was running as fast as she could, the moss under her paws where soothing her paws as she ran. She glanced over her shoulders and saw Nightwind chasing after her. His long white thick hair swaying from side to side as he ran. Dawnpaw squealed with joy as he gained on him. “Dawnpaw watch out!” Nightwind yowled. “What…” Dawnpaw gasped. She had ran straight into a foxes den. “Dawnpaw get out of there!” He hissed in fear. The cubs where bigger then she was. She stood there in shock. MoonClan help me! The cubs snarled and bared there fangs at Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw whimpered. The small cub got to its feet and growled at her. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach as the cub lurched forward and dug his teeth into her pelt. She yowled in pain. Nightwind threw himself on top of the cub and tried to get it off of Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw struggled herself free and pounced onto the cubs back and dug her claws into its back, while she was racking it with her hind legs, claws unsheathed. The cub started to cry. Nightwind jumped off the cub. “Dawnpaw we have to get out of here, ''now.” He rasped Dawnpaw let the cub go, and scurried over to Nightwind’s side. “That cub is calling to its mother, shes on her way here.” Nightwind mewed darkly. Dawnpaw nodded her head, and followed Nightwind as he zoomed acoss the clearing. Dawnpaw tripped over a root and her paw made a craking sound. “Dawnpaw, are you ok?” His voice was concerned. “No, my paw, it hurts.” Dawnpaw whimpered. “Can you still walk?” “I…I’m not sure…” “Try” Dawnpaw go to her paws and tried to walk. She put pressure on her paw and fell over. “I think you might have broken it Dawnpaw…” He meowed. He picked up Dawnpaw by the scruff and dragged her all the way back to camp. “Dapplepelt!” He cried out Dapplepelt trotted out of her den. She was a beautiful white cat with black spots and blue eyes. “Yes, what is it Nightwind?” She asked curiously. “I think Dawnpaw might have broken her paw” “Poor thing, let me take a look at her” “Yes, please I need to warn Russetstar about the foxes…” “Foxes?” “Yes,” he said as he padded over to the leaders den. “Hawkpaw!” she yelled. “Go and fetch some new moss for Dawnpaw please. We are probably out so go and get a warrior to come with you to fecth some more down by the stream” “Sure” The blck-she cat mewed. “No!” Dawnpaw rasped “There’s foxes out there!” Hawkpaw stared at her mentor with wide yellow eyes. “Actually, Hawkpaw, fetch me some Broom and Ragworts leaves for Dawnpaw.” “Im on it!” Hawkpaw mewed as she darted off into the Medicine cats den. She was back in a flash with the herbs in her muzzle. “Dapplepelt, here.” Hawkpaw gasped for air. “Don’t give them to me! Chew them up and rub it onto Dawnpaw’s paw” Dapplepelt snapped at her. Hawkpaw nodded her head and began to chew it into a pulp before she spread it evenly over Dawnpaw broken limb. "That feels soothing." Dawnpaw breathed. "That's good, it might just sting a bit, but I think you'll manage." Dapplepelt mewed. "Now Hawkpaw, go and fetch somthing to brace Dawnpaw's paw." Dapplepelt flicked her tail side to side. Hawkpaw padded into the den. "Okay, i'm going to carry you into the den so I can have a closer look at your paw." Dapplepelt, dragged Dawnpaw, by the scruff into the den. "Just lie down there...Oh thanks Hawkpaw." Dapplepelt thanked her apprentice. "Ok, so Dawnpaw, can you put any preasure on your foot?" "No...." "Can you atleast move your paw?" "Yes, it hurts though...a lot." Dawnpaw signed. This is obviously going to delay my training. Dapplepelt shuffled her way over to Dawnpaw, and placed a paw onto Dawnpaws paw. "Well one things for sure, your paws not broken, but it is seriously sprained. I'm afraid you will be spending some time in my den Dawnpaw." Dapplepelt sighed. Dawnpaw let out a muffled hiss. "Fine." She hissed. Now, it seems like Cherrypaw will become the better warrior. .[[Dawnleaf|'Dawnleaf.']][[User talk:Dawnleaf|'Deputy of SnowClan']] 03:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *NOTE* Will finsh the rest later!! Category:Fan Fictions